


Last Shot

by Greylin_R



Series: Seriously Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, earth Ocean, klance, mint like moms car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greylin_R/pseuds/Greylin_R
Summary: Assume that Lance needed to be rushed out of the area (aka onto another planet) and the one they ended up on Isn’t as sophisticated technology wise so they have actually doctors.





	Last Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a total of 2 hours with a 3 hour break so excuse the rush/bad editing

The fluorescent lights passed in a blur. The ringing in his head, the pain in his chest still lingering even after the fight. His Paladins armor was missing and the black undersuit was torn and dripping crimson onto white sheets. Oh god that didn't look good.

Lance couldn't decide where he was at. The multitude of unfamiliar people was throwing him off, where was Coran or Hunk? Someone he knew that would be at his side in a time like this. His vision was still blurry though, burning as the world passed blurring around him in streaks of white and green, mint geen, like the color of his moms car back... home.

Lance let the thought go, his head pounding too heavily for him to hold onto any thought too long. He could hear the people speaking but their words were mumbled and foreign to his mind, maybe an Alien language. What planet had he just been on?

He was pushed passed two solid heavy doors and into a room with scary looking equipment and more of those horrid lights blaring down on him. Clicks and whistles were passed between the people sounding just like dolphins, Lance almost laughed, but he was too weak. Too weak to fight back the hands that placed a mask over his nose and brought him into a dreamless sleep.

The blue Paladin wasn't asleep long, the ache in his chest drawing him awake slowly, persistently. It was hard to breath. The room was still foggy but Lance couldn't mistake it for anything but a hospital room. The white interior, with mint green walls, tan drapes on the large windows on two sides of the room. What gave it away was the abundance of medical equipment he was strapped up to, wires everywhere. One display beeped rapidly and as he watched it, the little blue line, spike higher and quicker, it was mesmerizing.

"Let me in!" A voice called, out of sight but clearly close.

"He's going into cardiac arrest."

"Lance! It's me! I'm here! You're going to be ok!"

"Keith?"

He was asleep again, for much, much longer this time. When he finally woke he felt clearer, his eyes and ears at full operation again and he could hear the subtle beat of his own heart on the machine. Like most hospitals, it was so quiet he could hear his own breath. Loud and clear. Oh god he was alive, he had almost died. Lance sighed deeply and someone shifted in a chair across the room.

Black hair and pale skin, paler than he remembered.

"Mullet." He stared groggily blue eyes foggy to the man across the room. "Long time no see."

"You're awake." Keith sighed moving towards the bed where another less comfortable looking chair sat.

"Not for long." Lance noted his own still dropping eyes.

"Ok. I'll tell the doctor." Keith nodded standing half hesitantly by his side.

"Wait. Stay with me." The Blue Paladins voice gave for a breath and he was falling back into the pillows.

"Yeah, of course." Violet eyes shined, trained on blue as he took a seat and clasped Lance's hand tightly in his own. "I'm here. I'm right here."

And it was the most reassuring thing Lance had ever heard him say. All care tossed aside because Keith would be there if he was in danger. Lance slept again.

It was only a day before Lance woke again and the doctor was there to greet him when he did. Turns out the clicking and whistling from before was obviously machinery because these people spoke perfect English.

"There was an incision to your hip but the real damage was the shot to your chest, lots of internal bleeding but everything is cleared up now." The doctor had finished taking his vitals only moments before and now stood twitting his greying mustache between his fingers. "You are very lucky to be alive Mr. McClain." He smiled as he left and Keith didn't move from his spot by the window, whatever was out there must be very interesting. He had been staring when Lance woke up and the after he'd gotten the doctor.

This felt too much like a dream, but lance could clearly see his Paladin suit gathered in a neat pile on the dresser next to Keith's Marmora suit. He wondered where Keith had gotten the clothes he wore now, the black sweats and a tank the oversized grey hoody he wore over it.

Carefully Lance shifted his legs off the bed, minding the cords and his shaky legs as he lifted himself.

"Lance." Keith's voice dripped worry but he didn't move on account of Lance shooing him off.

It was a struggle but the feeling of accomplishment was well worth it when he'd taken about five small shaky steps, holding tightly to the monitor he was still hooked up to. He stopped briefly to catch his breath.

"Need help?" Keith's voice was calm and welcomed as he approached and landed a single arm around Lance's waist.

"Yeah, still... tired I guess." Lance grinned as they moved again approaching the window.

"You were shot Lance. You went through surgery, you had a heart attack, and had to go into surgery again." Keith pressed the importance of this past month. "Did you not listen to anything the doctor said?"

Well he certainly wasn't listening now. He'd realized why Keith had spent so much time by this window.

This planet had an ocean.

If not a little pink and the sands a little orange, it would look almost exactly like earth. It looked almost like home.

"How could you not have gotten me up sooner." Lance breathed pressing his face to the glass like a kid.

"You almost died." Keith repeated.

"Occupational hazard." Lance shrugged mindlessly ogling the beach below. "Where are the others."

"Taking care of the planet you were last at. You all kinda left it in ruin." Keith winced as he recalled how distraught Allura had been that they wouldn't be able to visit Lance.

"No one else could come?"

"... well... I-I told them I had everything under control." A blush marks Keith's face, covering the sharp lines of his frown. He doesn't look at Lance and folds his arms across his chest.

"Thanks for being here. I'd suck twice as much if I woke up here alone." Lance assures him and Keith's scowl fades, falling into something a little softer, but Keith isn't soft so it looks... different.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Keith looks mildly offended now like the thought of leaving Lance hadn't even crossed his mind.

Lance grins back at him smoothly, casually, but his breathing catches up with him and he takes in a lung full of air, realizing something very important.

"Shit." He curses and Keith is hovering hands bracing Lance in case he were to fall. "I almost died." His hands are shaking now and he can feel exactly where his scars are and they burn his skin.

"It's ok. You're fine now Lance. I'm here." Keith cups his cheek, raven hair falling from where it's tucked behind his ear as he tried to catch Lance's eyes again.

"That could've been my last shot." Lance gasps again the lump in his throat arms hooking onto Keith's painfully.

"It wasn't Lance. You're here with me." Keith assures him again looking almost as shaken as Lance.

They hug and it's warm and comforting. And even though Keith is like two inches shorter than him Lance rest his head to his shoulder, taking in the scent of fresh air and motor oil, it's so Keith.

"I thought I was going to loose you." Keith is crying now and Lance can't help it, he lets loose and they stand there like a couple of wuss' crying because Lance almost died and Keith can't handle the fact anymore without crying.

"Won't get rid of me that easy." Lance huffs gripping Keith's shoulder tighter and he feels a faint press of lips to the back of his ear.

"Let's get you back in bed, sharpshooter." Keith sighs once all the tears have been shed and he can peel himself away from Lance's tight embrace.

"Anything for you samurai." Lance shoots back and there's a groan of protest from the other boy.

They get him to bed and under the covers but just as Keith is about to retreat back to his couch Lance's arms are on his and he's being dragged down onto a firm chest, feet dangling off the edge of the hospital bed.

"Stay with me."

"Geez, warn me before you do that." Keith grumbled and, minding Lance's injuries which it probably isn't a good idea to be laying on, rolls to his uninsured side to lay in the crook of arm.

They share the tiny hospital bed for the night, pressed closely and warm and Lance can't help but smile and brush Keith's hair away from his forehead as he sleeps.

"Thanks mullet."

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t tell you how bad I needed to write this.


End file.
